Operation: Tough Love
by orangekae11
Summary: Newt is showing signs of learned helplessness and has become depressed. Thomas and his friends are growing concerned. A/U. Happy ending. Lots of cuddles... (also includes Teresa, Alby, nice Gally, Chuck, and Minho.)


**Operation: Tough Love **

"_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know, know_

_I swear it will get easier, _

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die" _

_Photograph_—Ed Sheeran

Newt is sick. He's been sick for two weeks now and he's progressively gotten worse. It's been making Thomas worry. He's called the doctor, and the man has visited three times now. He promises it's just a case of bronchitis and to continue taking the medicine and feeding and hydrating him as much as possible. Thomas has to the best of his ability. His friends have even come over to help coax their stubborn friend to eat.

Most of these days end up with a huge cuddle session with Newt in the middle. They put in a movie and watch it with everyone curled around each other and limbs sprawled out comfortably. Thomas wouldn't have it any other way because at least there is a smile on his boyfriend's face.

He's surprised that six boys and one girl can fit on their king sized bed, but they somehow make it work. It's their own intimate jigsaw puzzle. It never fails though to bring comfort and joy to Newt. Quiet, reserved, stubborn Newt who refuses to believe that's it's anything but bronchitis.

"Just trust the doctor," Newt chastises Thomas. He's heard this on a daily basis. That's even more concerning because Newt hasn't done anything about it. This was his Newt, his Newt who fought hard for everything believed in, especially his health. Yet Newt was willingly succumbing to being bed-ridden to ride out his illness.

Teresa's in the kitchen with him, watching as he prepared Newt a small meal with the medication in a small cup. "He's looking worse." She says quietly.

Thomas nods, "I know."

"He needs a reality check," Teresa adds, "Something that will jolt him from this mind set of 'everything is fine' because it's really not."

"I've tried, Teresa!" Thomas snaps.

He closes his eyes, "I'm sorry," he mumbles, setting the tray down on the kitchen counter and rubbing his temple.

"It's alright, Thomas. Let me think of something," she says, taking the tray and going back into his room. Thomas leans against the counter and rubs his forehead and eyes. He's grown tired from the stress and anxiety of not knowing what was wrong with Newt and if he would be okay. Frustrated tears well in his eyes as his idle mind thinks of all of the things that could be wrong with Newt.

"Thomas?"

Thomas looks up to see Chuck standing in the kitchen looking concerned. He gives him a half smile, "Hey Chuck."

"Are you alright?" Chuck asks.

Thomas smiles, "I will be after you give me a hug."

Chuck smiles and walks over to him. Thomas holds his younger friend close, squeezing him before pulling away, "Kids at school treating you well?"

Chuck rolls his eyes, "Yes, they've been a lot nicer to me. I've even made a friend in my woodshop class."

Thomas smiles proudly at him, "That's awesome! What's their name?"

"Her name is Alice, but insists that everyone calls her Ali. She claims that Alice is too girly," Chuck explains.

He can't help but chuckle, "Sounds like a tough cookie."

"She is. She's taken self-defense classes, and she's a black belt. She's freakin' badass," Chuck exclaims.

Thomas look at him fondly, "I'm glad you made a friend. Keeping your grades up?"

"Of course. I'm struggling in Chemistry, but Ali's tutoring me." Chuck shared.

Thomas smiles, "Go back in the room, I'll be there in a second, okay?"

"Okay! Can you bring the Dorito's?" He asks.

"Sure thing," Thomas promises.

He wipes his face with his hands before grabbing the bag of chips from the cupboard and walking back into their room. The sight would be comical if he was able to see joy in the situation of his friends being over. Teresa was sitting in the middle of the bed, resting against the head board with Newt's head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Chuck was sitting on the opposite side of Teresa. Next to chuck was Alby, who had his arm slung around Chuck's neck, pulling him into his chest. Minho had his head propped up on Teresa's ankles—how that was comfortable, Thomas had no idea—with Gally's head on Minho's stomach.

Thomas tossed the bag of chips to Chuck and made his way over to the opposite, and empty, side of Newt's. All of their eyes were fixed on the movie. They were having a Harry Potter marathon. He took note of the tray, noticing that a couple of the apple slices had been eaten, and the cup of medication had been swallowed down. With that bit of piece in mind, he rolled on to the bed and caught Newt's fingers in his own, his thumb gently rubbing over his clammy skin.

He looked up when he felt a weight on his ankles and saw Gally situating his head on him. He chuckled, but said nothing. There was no personal space between their little group. He looked back down at Newt to see the boy drifting asleep. He looked at Teresa who smiled fondly at him. Thomas leaned back to watch the movie, content that Newt had fallen asleep and was resting.

Once the movie had finished, everyone untangled from one another and gently slid off of the bed. They left Newt asleep and convened in the living room. Thomas was sitting on the couch in between Minho and Alby. Teresa sat in the love seat, while Chuck and Gall sat on the floor in front of them.

"We've gotta do somethin' about Newt," Minho said.

Thomas couldn't agree more.

"He needs a reality check, and he's become desensitized to Thomas, which leaves it down to us," Teresa added.

"Maybe we scare him?" Gally suggested.

"That could work. Scare him enough until his brain finally is like 'I should do something about this'," Alby said.

"He'll see right through us," Thomas said, "He's smart. He'll see it coming from a mile away."

"Maybe we're coddling him," Teresa said.

"What's that mean?" Chuck asked.

"It means we're giving him too much attention. We're not letting him get better. Maybe we should let him fend for himself. Make him get up to get his medicine and food. Make him a functioning person again," Teresa explained.

"No more movie days?" Gally said.

"I don't think so, not until he gets better at least," Teresa said.

"Or maybe we have them at someone else's house. He can get all of the cuddles he wants as long as he gets up, showers, and dresses himself," Minho suggested.

"That's a good idea," Alby said.

"I live with him though. He's going to guilt me to do stuff for him," Thomas said.

"Go back to work. You need to make rent, so he can't argue with that. Pull some extra shifts so that you're away longer. Eventually, he's going to figure it out," Teresa said.

"Operation: Tough Love," Minho said.

The friends chuckled somberly.

Thomas let them out of their flat, saying good bye and giving them all hugs. He closed the door behind them and sighed. This will be easier said than done.

Thomas cooked himself dinner, knowing that making anything for Newt would be wasteful. He ate by himself in front of the television in their living room. He did the dishes and checked on Newt who was still fast asleep in their bed. He sent a quick text to his boss, who had been very understanding about his situation, that he would be back tomorrow. He padded into the bathroom and closed it. He turned the shower on and stripped out of his clothes. He let the warm water sooth his tense muscles before he set out to clean himself. Once he was showered and dressed in a pair of basketball shorts, he made his way to the bed. He moved underneath the covers and stared at the ceiling. He rolled over, away from Newt, and fell asleep.

His alarm woke him up. He shut it off and sat up, knowing that if he stayed in bed he would lose any motivation and energy. Newt had gotten under the covers sometime during the night and was still asleep. He got dressed and did his hair. He left a note on the side of Newt's bed explaining where he was at and left.

The work day was long. His friends were messaging him all day with encouragements, and Chuck even called him on his break to tell him about his project in woodshop that he was excited for. It was a welcomed distraction. He was a bit worried at the lack of communication from Newt. He figured his boyfriend was ignoring him because he left him on his own. Thomas could deal with that if it meant Newt would get better.

Thomas got home later that evening and immediately started working on his dinner. He was hungry and wanted to push the inevitable conversation with Newt as late as he could. So he made his dinner and ate it before entering their bedroom. Newt was looking out the window. It was dusk, and the sun was completely hidden beneath the horizon but the sky was different colors and quite picture-worthy.

"How was work?" Newt asked.

"Long," Thomas answered.

"I though your boss understood why you weren't at work," Newt said.

"She is, but I need to make rent this month, which means I have to work," Thomas said.

"Why can't you use your sick leave?" Newt questioned.

"I don't have any more sick leave! I used it all up last week. The only reason my boss has been gracious enough to let me stay home is because I haven't missed a day since I started. Unfortunately, one of us needs to work so that we still have a place to live," Thomas said, moving to his closet and changing out of his work clothes into a tank top and sweat pants.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden," Newt snapped.

Thomas sighed tiredly, going to the bed and grabbing his pillow. "I'll sleep on the couch," he mumbled, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He grabbed the afghan from the couch and laid down, cushioning his head on his pillow and draping the soft blanket over him. Although he never liked going to bed when things were tense between Newt and himself, he wouldn't be able to keep his cool and he didn't want to say anything that would drive the wedge between them even more.

A knock on the front door woke Thomas up the next morning. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He got up and walked to the door looking through the peep hole. At their door was Alby and Minho. Thomas opened the door and gestured for them to come in. "Hey guys," Thomas mumbled, shuffling back to the couch and sitting down on it.

"Did you get kicked out last night?" Minho asked worriedly.

"No, I didn't sleep in there voluntarily. Newt was having one of his moments," Thomas explained, yawning.

"That explains the frantic text messages then," Alby said.

"What texts?" Thomas asked, looking at him.

"Newt texted Minho and I early this morning freaking about you not loving him and that you didn't care about him anymore and that kind of thing. We thought maybe you lost your cool and left altogether," Alby said.

"What? No! Newt was looking for a fight, so I removed myself. He's in one of his moods," Thomas said with a defeated sigh.

Alby pointed to the door, "May I?"

"Be my guest," Thomas said.

Minho came to sit by Thomas as Alby knocked and entered the room. Thomas leaned against Minho's shoulder, "This is a lot harder than I expected."

"I know, buddy," Minho said.

A comfortable silence permeated the atmosphere between them. Thomas taking comfort from not being in this alone, and Minho glad that his friend was alright.

They looked up when they saw Alby open the door, "Thomas? Newt would like to talk to you. Minho, you come, too."

Thomas stood up and walked into their room, Minho following behind. Alby closed the door behind him when they entered. Newt looked very put out, sitting up in his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's not fair that you're making me do this, Alby," Newt said.

Thomas looked at Alby, confused.

"Newt, I understand you're not feeling well, but that gives you no right to treat Thomas like you have been. He needs to work, and you need to take care of yourself. You're a grown adult, stop acting like a child," Alby said calmly, and patiently.

Newt looked away stubbornly and that's when Thomas lost his cool with his boyfriend.

"You can disrespect me all you like, you can manipulate me, you can use me, whatever, but you have no right to treat your best friend with such disrespect and stubbornness. I don't need an apology because they're just words. I need the man I fell in love with back because all I see is a shell of him wallowing in self-pity and giving up because he thinks he has nothing going for him. If you want me to move out, fine, I will, good luck paying rent, and the electricity and water. I refuse to coddle you anymore, it's time for you to get the _fuck better._" Thomas said, breathing harshly as he stared at his boyfriend.

Of course, Newt's eyes were welling up with tears, but Newt needed to hear this. He couldn't keep coddling this sickness because it wasn't so much biological, but psychological.

"Are you going to let us help you?" Minho asked.

Newt nodded in resignation.

That was the day they took Newt to the hospital. He was put in the Psych Ward for twenty-four hours, no visitors allowed. The next day, Thomas visited after work. The doctor explained that there weren't any chemical imbalances in his brain, but that he was exhibiting signs of learned helplessness, which was an easy problem to solve. The doctor put Newt on IV fluids and required him to take walk ten minutes, three times a day to get the blood circulating and to help increase his endorphin production.

He was allowed visitors.

Thomas sucked in a deep breath before knocking on the door and entering. Newt was dressed in a hospital gown and was sitting on his window sill, which Thomas took to be a good sign.

"Hey," Thomas greeted.

Newt looked at him, "Hey."

"Doc said your healing will be fairly easy, shouldn't take that long," Thomas said.

"I know," Newt said.

"The flat's lonely without you," he tried.

"Sorry," Newt said.

Thomas sighed and made his way over to Newt. Newt looked up at him. Thomas gently caressed Newt's cheek with knuckles. Newt's eye lashes fluttered close at the tender touch. Thomas leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"I am sorry about the night before," Thomas murmured to him.

Newt opened his eyes and nodded, "Me too," he mumbled.

"You're going to get better and I'll take you home and we can make up for days, okay?" Thomas said.

Newt smiled, "Alright."

And just like that, he knew everything was going to be okay.

It was.

Three weeks later, Newt was released. Thomas went to pick him up. Newt's smile had returned to his face, genuine and bright in his own way.

"Up you go," Thomas said, crouching down.

Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck and Thomas held the bottom of Newt's thighs, giving him a piggy-back ride. Newt pressed a kiss to Thomas's shoulder.

Thomas had threatened his friends to keep them away for a couple days, promising them _plenty _of cuddles after Newt and he had a chance to…reconnect. They left it alone after that reason was mentioned.

The light pink hue to Newt's cheeks and the brightness in his eyes comforted Thomas. Life had returned to his lover, and he hoped that they would never return to this state again.

The ride home was quiet, Newt's hand in Thomas's as he looked out of the window. "Can we take a bath?" He asked, turning to face Thomas.

Thomas smiled, "Of course."

Newt smiled, and squeezed his hand. Thomas squeezed back.

When they got back, Thomas ran the bath, adding a bit of Newt's favorite bath soap. He got up to see Newt shedding his plain t-shirt from his back in their bedroom. He crossed the couple yards of distance between them and placed his hands on Newt's hips when he reached him. Newt dropped the shirt to the ground and leaned into Thomas's chest. Thomas wrapped his arms fully around Newt, leaning down to pepper kisses onto his neck and shoulder. Newt turned in his arms and began working on the buttons of his shirt. His nimble fingers quick and efficient.

Newt pushed the open shirt off of Thomas's shoulders and to the ground. Newt's hands gently traced the lines of his abdomen before working their way up to his chest. Thomas wrapped his hands around Newt's wrist. He looked up at him. Thomas leaned in and kissed his lips, Newt responding languidly.

"I believe we have a bath running," Thomas mumbled when he pulled away.

Newt smiled, "I believe you're right."

Thomas pressed a kiss to Newt's forehead, before pulling away and taking his hand in his own. He led them into their bathroom and closed the door. He unbuttoned Newt's jeans and unzipped them before working on his own. Newt stripped down, and Thomas quickly followed. He got into the tube first, Newt getting in and situating himself between Thomas's legs and leaning against his chest. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt.

"I love you," Thomas said softly.

"I love you, too," Newt replied.

After they finished soaking in the bath, they tumbled into their bed naked and fell asleep, cuddling together. After getting back to a normal routine, Newt returning to his job and Thomas to his, they were relieved to reach the weekend. His friends had been bothering him about hanging out. Each one he sent them as message saying _You just want us for cuddles. _

Newt was curled up on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Thomas rolled his eyes, he didn't know why they bothered to knock. They all had a key.

"It's open!" Thomas called out.

The door opened to reveal Alby, Chuck, and Gally. Thomas smiled, "Hey guys."

"Hey Thomas," Chuck said excitedly, giving him a hug. Thomas hugged him tight.

"Hey buddy," he said.

Gally bounded into the living room, "Newt!" He said happily. Thomas heard Newt laugh. Alby told Chuck to go say hi to Newt.

With the two alone in the kitchen, Alby smiled at Thomas, "Things okay between the two of you?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Yes. Would you like the details?"

Alby laughed, "No, keep those to yourself."

Alby tossed his arm around Thomas's neck and pulled him into a side hug. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Thomas said.

Minho and Teresa entered. He smiled at the two.

"Hey guys," Minho greeted.

"Hey," Thomas replied.

Teresa came in for a tight hug, "How's Newt?"

"Newt is fine."

Thomas looked up to see Newt leaning against the door jam to the kitchen. He chuckled.

"Newt," Teresa said happily, going to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Teresa pulled away and glared at him, "Never again, Newt! Do you understand me?"

Newt guiltily looked at her "Yes."

"Good. Where's Gally and Chuck?" She asked.

"In the other room," Thomas answered.

"Fantastic," she said, leaving them and going into the other room.

Alby chuckled, "I fear the wrath of Teresa more than my own mum's."

Newt and Thomas laughed.

"Come on," Alby said, leaving the kitchen to join the others.

Newt walked up to Thomas and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hi," Thomas said.

"Thank you," Newt said.

Thomas smiled and kissed him, "You're welcome. I love you."

"GUYS!" Gally shouted from the other room.

"That's our cue," Thomas said, smiling.

Newt laughed, "I guess it is."

After another quick kiss, they walked into their bedroom to see their friends comfortably sprawled out. The two joined them, curling up on the right side.

And all was well.


End file.
